


Do you miss me, Daryl Dixon?

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may have been your light at the end of the tunnel, but you're my hero, you'll always be my hero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you miss me, Daryl Dixon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Did you miss me? :)  
> Ive decided that I'll finish some of my fanfics.  
> So leave a comment and tell me what fanfics you want me to finish.

It's been months since I left you. No. I didn't leave you. I was s t o l e n from you. So brutally stolen. I was shoved into the back of the car and knocked out. I didn't remember being stolen. All I remembered was watching you fighting the walkers. I felt so helpless. I miss your face. Daryl Dixon I miss you. I miss the way you blink, the way you talk, the way your blue eyes melt my soul, the way you smile. You brought out the best of me. You always thought I brought out the best of you. But you're wrong. It was you Daryl. It always has been. I would sit there and watch you, wishing I could be like you. I wanted to talk to you. I didn't though. I thought if I did I would just be some little girl wasting your time. When the prison was destroyed you were the one I wanted. I left with you. I wouldn't have changed that if I could. Daryl Dixon, you're what kept me going, what kept me fighting. But it guess it was the same for you, huh? We were a great team. Remember how I said I was done crying? I lied. I cried. I cried because I lost you. I was brutally stolen from you. I cried. I stopped crying though. There's men here. They touched me, felt me, abused me. I don't cry though. I just don't say anything. I don't even talk. All I do is stare at the wall and think about you Daryl. I won't talk. I'm not going to. The only person that could get me to talk right now is you. Do you miss me Daryl Dixon? What question is that? You do miss me. I know you'll save me. Your not going to save me though Daryl. I'll save myself. I'll find you Daryl, I'll find you because you taught me how to be strong, how to survive, how to life, and most importantly how to fight. I'm coming to you Daryl. I may have been your light at the end of the tunnel, but you're my hero, you'll always be my hero. I'll do anything to get back to you because Daryl Dixon, I think I love you. And even if I can't get back to you Daryl... at least I'll die trying.


End file.
